


Ink Speaks More Than Words.

by MinightRose



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinightRose/pseuds/MinightRose
Summary: Before it happened, SoulMates could talk to each other by writing on themselves. The writing or drawing then would appear on their soulmates as it's being drawn. This was the common thing. Everyone knew they had a SoulMate. But then, one day, it stopped happening. People could no longer talk to their soulmates, their personal communication was now gone.  And yet people started to accept the sad fact that they will never know who their soulmate is.In a world where SoulMates once existed, a girl finds out that she may be one of the lucky ones who can still talk to her soulmate.





	1. A Flower?

The first time it happens she's barely paying attention in class. Suddenly a small flower blooms to life on the back of her hand. _Oh? I do have a soulmate.....huh._ Immediately she quickly colors in the petals with her purple gen pen, feeling...something now that she knew she had a soulmate.

Having a soulmate was rare nowadays. Before it happened, Soulmates could talk to each other by writing on themselves. The writing or drawing then would appear on their soulmates as it's being drawn. This was the common thing. Everyone knew they had a soulmate. But then, one day, it stopped happening. People could no longer talk to their soulmates, their personal communication was now gone. The world went into a panic, people theorized that God had taken it away because He had enough of the sins on earth. Others said that it was science, or it was the food. Course people analyzed it to find that nothing changed. And yet people started to accept the sad fact that they will never know who their soulmate is.

_But me? I think that it happened because not all people deserve their soulmates. Perhaps they aren't right for each other for the moment, maybe they need to grow as a person before they meet their destined one. Ah, but it doesn't matter what I think does it? Anyways..._

She mentions the sudden flower to her brother while they're eating dinner. "Oh, Um. I have a soulmate.." In an instant, her older brother asks her how does she know. "I saw a flower bloom on my hand earlier today...." Their younger brother scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Everyone knows that soulmates don't exist anymore stupid. Eat dinner and stop lying."

Midnight's eyes widen and she glares at her younger brother. "I do have a soulmate! I do! Look!" The raven-haired girl insists. She thrusts her hand in his face and he glances at it. "I'm not stupid, you drew that yourself."

Midnight frowns and leaves the table, Matt shaking his head. As soon as he’s about to scold Nick for his hurtful comments, Midnight returns with a marker. Uncapping it, she doodles a little butterfly next to the flower and moves it in front of Nick so he can see how wrong he is. He simply yawns and pushes her hand out of the way. “You don’t have a soulmate stupid, there’s nothing being drawn on your hand.”

A stone settles in the pit of Midnight’s stomach as she looks back at her hand. Its true…..there's nothing there, it’s not colored or tampered with. Did she imagine things after all? Did she draw it herself then forget about it? No..that can’t be….. “I-I do have a soulmate you Idiot!” Mid feels herself start to cry so she runs off to her room, stomping on the stairs.

She cries herself to sleep, upset at the fact that her brother called her stupid, that he didn't believe her, that there’s a possibility of her “Soul Mate” not even existing.  It hurts. That there’s no one who's made for her, to be her perfect match, and that makes her feel even lonelier. She cries herself to sleep and doesn't notice a word being scrawled on her hand.

_“Hello.”_

 

The next time it happens, its a week later, Midnight is in her room and suddenly color covers her body. Swirls of blue, purple and green pattern her little arms. She immediately calls for her brothers, Night walking in first. She shucks off her shirt and lets him watch the new swirls wrap around her body. Matt and Nick walk in, the youngest carrying a glass of water. Seeing Mid being wrapped in swirls is too much for Nick.

  
The glass falls and shatters, no one paying attention to the ruined glass. All their eyes are on the colorful swirls on Midnight who’s looking at them with a smug look on her face. “Told ya so!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyoy, So this is a AU of my OC Midnight. If you want to know more about here, come visit my [Rp blog.](http://themidnightrose.tumblr.com/) There's tons of fluff, feels and music too. so come take a look if you want. I'm deciding on who to make her soulmate but hopefully I'll figure it out when I can.
> 
> If ya wanna chat with me about my stories or whatever, feel free to hit me up on my [main tumblr blog](http://minightrose.tumblr.com/).


	2. Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its was just an impulse decision. Yesterday, he had been told the legend of Soul Mates, beings who were a perfect fit to each other. Who loved their partner entirely. Who had once communicated by writing on each others skin. But as he watches he petals on his hand being filled in, he can't help but wonder, Is the legend true?

It was a sudden impulse he decides. Grabbing a pen and doodles on his hand, drawing a simple flower. Yesterday, he had been told the legend of Soul Mates, beings who were a perfect fit to each other. Who loved their partner entirely. Who had once communicated by writing on each others skin. Who lost that link to each other…..The soulmates that had married were lucky enough to know who their soulmates was….everyone else wasn’t so lucky. He asked why did the link go away? The other shrugged, offering a theory, the theories that everyone knew by heart.

He sits in his room, reading but his mind keeps coming back to the idea of SoulMates. How exciting would that be? To know that someone will love you for you and you don’t have to play games. How lucky would he be to have a soulmate? What he would give to meet his…..If he had one. He doodles the heart but after a few minutes of waiting, he feels his heart sink. 

Of course no one would respond, it’s only a legend after all…..it was stupid….but still….even if it was for just a minute, he wanted to believe someone would love him for him. He reached for the wet wipes, freezing when he looks back at his hand.

The petals are purple….with a happy blue butterfly above it. Holy cow….he has a soulmate.   _ HE HAS A SOULMATE!  _ He lets out a squeal, bouncing in place. He cradles his hand, planting a kiss on it, careful to not smudge the ink.

He hears his name being called for dinner, his favorite being served. Promising silently to write to them later, he heads to the kitchen. Over the conversation at dinner, he forgets momentarily about his discovery. He listens to his family talk about their day, what happened during the course of it. It’s not until he’s in bed that he remembers his soulmate. He quickly checks to see if anything new was written and sees a little star. It looks smudged…..

Grabbing a pen he quickly scribbled a message to them, slightly upset that he missed something that his soulmate made for him…..He’ll think of a way to make it up to them, he swears as sleep overtakes him.

A week later he watches a girl pay to have henna put on her hand, hoping to find her soulmate. Wanting to believe the legend…. An idea blossoms in his head and he runs back home. He grabs his markers and paint from his closet and starts painting. Patterns of color, swirls of rainbows he thinks his soulmate will like. He stands in front of the mirror, looking at the finished product, his body covered in colors, knowing theirs is too. He can only hope they forgive him for last week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyoy, So this is a AU of my OC Midnight. If you want to know more about here, come visit my [Rp blog.](http://themidnightrose.tumblr.com/) There's tons of fluff, feels and music too. so come take a look if you want. I'm deciding on who to make her soulmate but hopefully I'll figure it out when I can.
> 
> If ya wanna chat with me about my stories or whatever, feel free to hit me up on my [main tumblr blog](http://minightrose.tumblr.com/).


	3. Her Colors

Her brother gape as the colors swirl up to Midnight’s neck, decorating their sister’s cheeks in little swirls of green stems and little blue flowers with yellow antennas. She smiles smugly at them, enjoying the wonder and shock in their faces. “W-what? M-mid...this is…..holy shit…...this is amazing….” Matt quietly comments, waiting to see if there anymore color appearing on his little sister. To his disappointment, there isn’t. 

“Mid…..do you have an idea of who it could be?” Night asks his twin. Midnight simply shrugs and looks at the colors, “No, I have no idea...but still...its so cool! I told ya I wasn’t a liar.” Midnight sticks her tongue out at her little brother who in turn is still looking at her. Nick’s eyes trace the patterns on his big sister, taking in the fact that the legend was true. It was true…..

“Do you think you could ask them their name sis?” Matt asks her, his big brother persona coming out to play.  “I could, but I won’t.” Mid states, a finger tracing a thick green stripe on her arm. It leads to somewhere, or maybe not. Its hard to tell with all these colors in the way. She decided to give up on tracing it. As she looks back up, Mid notices a black line curling it’s way on her forearm.

“ _Forgive me? Yes/No_ ” It says. She smiles, realizing this is her soulmates way of saying sorry. Mid grabs a pen from the kitchen and circles an answer. She caps the pen and reenters the conversation with her bickering brothers.

_Yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyoy, So this is a AU of my OC Midnight. If you want to know more about here, come visit my [Rp blog.](http://themidnightrose.tumblr.com/) There's tons of fluff, feels and music too. so come take a look if you want. I'm deciding on who to make her soulmate but hopefully I'll figure it out when I can.
> 
> If ya wanna chat with me about my stories or whatever, feel free to hit me up on my [main tumblr blog](http://minightrose.tumblr.com/).


	4. Wondering

A few years pass and the SoulMates keep talking to each other through drawing, little sketches and smalls games of tic-tac-toe. Neither of them know why they don’t just ask each other for their names, but they seem happy with just doodling. They doodle small things that reminds them of each other, sometimes it’s a little bumblebee, others it’s a ladybug or a misshaped cat. Either way, they both love the little drawings. It makes a bad day shine a little brighter….

It’s been a rough day, he decides as he flops into bed with a loud FWOP. Ugh, Mr. Bradley was an ass, how could he assign the class homework on the last week of school?!? Hello! He had better things to do with his life, thank you. He was invited to go to his friends house to go hang out and swim for a few weeks. He debates on asking his mom if he can go, but that can wait for tomorrow. He checks his arms, wondering if his SoulMate has drawn him a surprise. Nothing.

He sighs and looks up at the ceiling, wondering what they’re like. Did they enjoy video games? Did they like the same foods he liked? Well…..he ate just about everything so...yeah. There’s a good chance they like the same foods.

Did they like watching movies? What kind? He ponders.

Did they like sunny weather or rainy? He preferred sunny weather, the perfect time to go outside and play with his friends. It reminds him of the green, green grass that always seemed to stain his clothes. It reminded him of dirt smeared on his face as he and his friends played soccer. Everything about the sunny weather reminds him of fun, yummy treats and happiness.

Little did he know, a girl was thinking the same thing. But she preferred the rain. It comforted her, the coolness on her skin, the way it gives life to plants. She loved going out and splashing in the puddles. Midnight enjoyed seeing the new worlds the rain made in ponds, cracks and dips. Where plain rocks and little plants were turned into a small underwater forest by the rain. That fascinated her to no end. During the rainy days, she’d go on her porch and read till the sunlight fades. Or she drew. What did she draw? Her and her soulmate of course. She didn’t know what they looked like. But that didn’t matter to her. Why would it? Just knowing they exist makes her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyoy, So this is a AU of my OC Midnight. If you want to know more about here, come visit my [Rp blog.](http://themidnightrose.tumblr.com/) There's tons of fluff, feels and music too. so come take a look if you want. I'm deciding on who to make her soulmate but hopefully I'll figure it out when I can.
> 
> If ya wanna chat with me about my stories or whatever, feel free to hit me up on my [main tumblr blog](http://minightrose.tumblr.com/).


End file.
